


since there's no place to go

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Undressing, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Ice,” Matt says, eventually. “Just--everywhere. And everything hurts.”“From working out?” Foggy asks. Matt will say he’s fine when he’s got six knife wounds in his side, but, a few years into their friendship, he adapted to Foggy’s mothering tendencies and became a child about any other pain.“Sort of, but mostly the cold. Heat’s broken at the gym,” Matt says, making a face. “It’s just my skin—and certain sensitive areas.”Foggy cups Matt’s cold cheek in one hand.“Okay, give it to me straight, honey,” he says. “Did your dick freeze off?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally for a tumblr prompt from bravinto (<333) but I wrote it all in one rush of energy and it became something else that just happened to cross off the washing/bathing square on my DD Bingo square.

Matt’s wearing two jackets (one his, one Foggy’s) and two scarves (one his, one Karen’s) when he comes by Foggy’s place after working out, smelling like snow and sweat but in a hot way. Also, his cheeks are pink and he’s pouting from underneath of the scarves and it’s  _adorable_.

“It’s  _cold_ ,” he huffs out, like the weather was created to personally offend him. 

“Well, it’s January,” Foggy says, smiling as he steps aside so Matt can walk in then starts to untangle him from his layers. Matt just stands still and glares at nothing. 

“Ice,” he says, eventually. “Just-- _everywhere_. And everything hurts.” 

“From working out?” Foggy asks. Matt will say he’s fine when he’s got six knife wounds in his side, but, a few years into their friendship, he adapted to Foggy’s mothering tendencies and became a  _child_  about any other pain.

“Sort of, but mostly the cold. Heat’s broken at the gym,” Matt says, making a face. “It’s just my skin—and certain sensitive areas.”

Foggy cups Matt’s cold cheek in one hand.

“Okay, give it to me straight, honey,” he says. “Did your dick freeze off?”

Matt rolls his eyes and starts to move away, but Foggy wraps his arms around him, laughing as he says, “It’s okay, we’ll get by with only one dick in this relationship, I don’t mind.” 

Matt doesn’t struggle after Foggy pulls him close, burying his freezing nose into Foggy’s neck and sighing. 

“My dick’s still where it should be,” he murmurs, “but there’s--significant chafing happening.” 

“Poor baby,” Foggy says, only joking a little, rubbing a hand up and down Matt’s side. “Can I help?”

Matt just leans into him more heavily, like he’s trying to get as close to Foggy as possible, so Foggy just makes a decision himself. He steps back enough that he can hold Matt still and press a kiss to his mouth before he starts undressing him in the middle of the living room, pushing his hoodie off his shoulders to join the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Sex’ll make it worse,” Matt says.

“Who says we’re having sex?” Foggy asks. “Hush and let me do my work.” 

Matt smiles, shrugging a little and lifting his arms so Foggy can pull his t-shirt over his head. Foggy can see what’s bothering Matt, patches of irritated skin at the crease of his arms, his nipples red and sore, a hint of it on the sides of his thighs.

“Why are you taking my pants off if we’re not fucking?” Matt asks, as Foggy slips fingers underneath the waistband of Matt’s sweats, where his skin’s still kind of warm.

“There are  _so_ many reasons for me to take off your pants,” Foggy says, tugging them and Matt’s briefs down at the same time, “that have nothing to do with us getting hot and heavy. Such as checking to make sure you didn’t lie about your dick freezing off.” 

Matt lets out a startled laugh when Foggy cups his soft dick and squeezes it gently. 

“Present and accounted for,” Matt says, softly.

“Good,” Foggy says, seriously. “I would miss it. Now, go sit on my bed for awhile. There’s a million blankets on there.” 

“You’re bossy,” Matt says, fondly, leaning in to kiss him once before he walks towards Foggy’s bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of thick wool socks.

“Don’t you like it?” Foggy asks, and Matt turns around to smile at him.

“Yeah,” he says, smirking. “I like it a lot.” 

Foggy had a feeling he would. He goes to his bathroom and starts filling up the tub with warm water--not too hot, but warm enough that Matt will get into it willingly--then goes through his medicine cabinet until he finds the little box set of essential oils that his mom bought him for Christmas. 

(It might have had something to do with him bringing Matt as a date instead of a friend to Thanksgiving dinner, but she refused to confirm that.) 

He looks through the tags on them until he settles on lavender, putting a couple of drops in the water so it doesn’t overwhelm Matt. He’s jokingly considering rose petals, which he does not keep in his medicine cabinet, as he goes to his bedroom to see Matt covered in all of the blankets and curled up on his side. Foggy can only see the top of his head. 

“Comfy?” he asks, amused. 

There’s a motion underneath the blankets that might be a nod. 

“Can you hear when a bathtub’s full?” he asks.

There’s a long pause like Matt’s thinking about it before he says, “Will you join me under here if I say yes?”

“Just tell me if my bathroom floods,” Foggy says, pulling a corner of the blankets up and sliding in next to him. Matt stretches out his legs so Foggy can pull him close, rubbing his hands up and down Matt’s arms gently so Matt makes a pleased noise.

“Are you planning on bathing me?” he asks, voice kind of heavy already, like he gets when Foggy takes his time to make him feel loved, whether that’s aggressively cuddling him on the couch or going down on him. Matt has a weirdly similar reaction to both of those things.

“Mmm hmm,” Foggy says. “How do you feel about that?”

“Pretty good,” Matt murmurs, like he’s admitting something.

They lay together until Matt mumbles something about the bathtub into Foggy’s chest, and Foggy groans and pulls Matt out of bed with him, wrapping an arm around his waist to carry as much of Matt’s weight as he can because Matt’s apparently determined to stay draped around Foggy no matter what.

When they make it to the bathroom, he deposits Matt on the closed toilet before he turns off the water then dips a hand in to make sure it’s not too warm.

“It’s not boiling like your showers,” Foggy says, turning to kneel in front of Matt and squeeze one of his knees, “but I think it’ll be the nicest way to get you cleaned up.”

Matt nods as Foggy takes his socks off, tracing fingers over Matt’s ankle then up his legs. Matt’s dick has caught up to what’s happening since it’s warmed up, apparently, because it’s half-hard when Foggy presses a thumb gently to the slit just to see Matt jerk awake from whatever blissed out state he was in.

“Foggy,” he says, panting.

“Just checking to make sure everything’s operational,” Foggy says, standing up to press a kiss to Matt’s head before he coaxes him to stand up. “C’mon, the water’s fine.”

Matt steps carefully into the tub and sinks down into it, letting out a long sigh.

“Did you draw me a lavender scented bath?” he asks, tipping his head back to smile at Foggy.

“I did,” Foggy says, sitting down on the edge of the tub. Matt reaches up until his fingers brush Foggy’s arm and he can trace them down to take Foggy’s hand.

“No rose petals?” he asks, dryly, and Foggy laughs.

“I had the same thought,” he says. “I’ll be more prepared next time.”

“It’ll do,” Matt says, letting go of Foggy to let himself move further down, until the water’s up to his shoulders and the only thing out of the water are his head and his knees where they’re pulled up. His eyes shut, which Foggy takes as his cue to move forward, pulling a soft wash cloth that Matt left at his place a few weeks ago from the little shelf on the back of the door.

He dips it into the water next to Matt, who stirs and opens his eyes again, still smiling.

“Tell me if something hurts too much,” Foggy says.

“The water stings a little,” Matt says, “but—it’s not bad. I want you to touch me.”

Getting such a clear want out of Matt outside of not wanting to get out of bed or off of Foggy so _he_ can get out of bed is honestly remarkable, so Foggy touches him, rubs a little unscented body wash into the washcloth before he drags it lightly down Matt’s shoulder. He covers every inch of Matt that doesn’t look painful, purposefully bypassing Matt’s erection, which breached the surface about five seconds after Foggy started.

When he passes the cloth even more gently over Matt’s nipples, he draws in a sharp breath, ad Foggy pauses.

“It’s okay,” Matt says, immediately. “Don’t stop.”

“I thought I was the bossy one,” Foggy says.

“We can both be the bossy one,” Matt says, spreading his legs as much as he can. Foggy takes the hint and trails the cloth from Matt’s chest to the curve of his thighs where they’re open. Matt’s eyebrows knit together when Foggy brushes against his balls and then immediately moves away, watching Matt bite down on his lower lip.

Foggy drapes the washcloth over the edge of the tub and strokes fingers through Matt’s wet hair.

“Sit up, hon,” he says, softly, tugging gently on it.

Matt makes a cursory sad noise before he sits up. When Foggy reaches over him to grab his shampoo, he leans up even further to press a damp kiss to Foggy’s mouth. Foggy smiles into it and takes a moment to kiss him back before he pulls away.

“Let me wash your hair,” he says, “and then I’m gonna dry you off and make you feel good, okay?”

“Okay,” Matt echoes, then, quieter, “Thanks. For taking care of me.”

“I couldn’t leave you whiny and in pain,” Foggy says, because he’s not sure they’ve been together long enough for Foggy to say what he really means, something about how much he likes taking care of Matt, how hot and sweet and overwhelming it is that Matt can trust him enough to be vulnerable around him. Matt laughs, just a couple of hushed breaths that stir the water around him, and drops his chin down so Foggy can massage the shampoo into his scalp.

Based on noises alone, Matt’s maybe more into this than the last time they had sex, which is a note that Foggy’s going to keep for later. Once he’s finished and carefully washed the shampoo out of Matt’s hair, he helps a somewhat unwilling Matt out of the bathtub and wraps his biggest towel around him.

“Is this a good look on me?” Matt asks, hair flattened around his face, skin patchy and red.

“I think I’m falling for you all over again,” Foggy says, lightly, drying Matt off and trying not to laugh about how flustered he looks. When he’s satisfied that Matt’s dry, he kisses him and says, “Go back to bed and lay down, but not under the blankets.”

Matt looks like he might protest at that before he decides better of it and walks out of the bathroom, swaying like he’s having a hard time staying up on his feet.

Foggy pulls the plug out of the tub and makes sure the water’s draining before he goes back to his medicine cabinet to pull out a small container of Vaseline. He opens it before he goes to the bedroom, so Matt sniffs dramatically from where he’s sprawled out naked on Foggy’s bed.

“So much for not having sex,” he says, raising his eyebrows but looking pleased.

“I have very specific lube for that,” Foggy says, lightly, moving to kneel beside Matt on the bed and place a hand flat on Matt’s stomach to feel how it rises and falls as he breathes, a little faster. “Relax. I’m taking my time with you.”

Matt takes a deep breath then nods, settling back down. He’s quiet until Foggy dips fingers into the Vaseline, warming it up between his hands before he gently sweeps it around Matt’s nipples—he hasn’t even touched them when Matt moans out his name.

“Good?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah,” Matt breathes. “Yeah, yeah, it’s good.”

Foggy’s gentle as he massages it into Matt’s skin, everywhere that looks irritated, listening as Matt makes cut-off pained noises that quickly turned into grateful moans. When he’s finished, Matt’s practically writhing underneath him and Foggy follows the same path as before, pressing soft warm kisses to Matt’s skin until Matt hushes and calms down underneath him.

He finishes with a kiss to Matt’s mouth, his lips slick, lingering for a moment before he’s pulling back to look at Matt. He looks wrung out, hair a mess against the sheets and legs spread wide like maybe it’ll get Foggy pay attention to the fact that his dick is curved up towards his stomach.

“Too bad we’re not having sex,” he says, smiling when Matt makes a face at him, then pulls Foggy down into a kiss.

“Let’s reconsider that,” he says, “now that you’ve warmed me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, all kinds of writing going on that doesn't make it to here [on tumblr](returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
